


Vibrations

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Developing Relationship, F/M, Het, POV Female Character, Smutlet, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty loves to be with his two girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** Scotty/Gaila - Vibration

"Oh Montgomery... You have such a brilliant mind!" Gaila exclaimed as she paused for a breather. She let the hum of the engines wash over her as she felt Scotty practically vibrate inside of her.

"Aye, lassie, that I do, but it could nevah compare to yours."

She smiled. No matter how much she told him that such compliments weren't necessary, he would still flatter her every chance he got. She leaned down to kiss him as she squeezed onto him.

He gasped in her mouth when she did that, causing the vibrations of the engines around them to feel stronger. She began moving again, enjoying this languid pace instead of their normal frantic ones.

It was Gaila's turn to gasp when she felt Scotty's hands cup her breasts and flick her nipples with his nails. She gave him a sultry glare while he tried to look innocent.

Soon all the sensations were building up too quickly and within minutes Gaila, and she's certain Scotty too, had one of the best orgasms of her life. She collapsed onto his chest, still enjoying the hum of the machinery through her afterglow.

"I love you, Montgomery."

"That's so weird...I love ye too."


End file.
